In the related art, a content distribution server is known in which contents are distributed in response to a request from a mobile terminal. By using the content distribution server, it is possible to provide, for example, store information, a coupon, or the like, with respect to a user using the mobile terminal, as the content.
An example of a technology relevant to such a content distribution server is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a navigation application for route guidance is built in the mobile terminal. Then, various service information items are distributed with respect to the navigation application, from the content distribution server. In addition, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a movement rate of the user is detected on the basis of position information that is positioned by a global positioning system (GPS). Then, it is determined whether the user moves by foot or by a vehicle or a bicycle, from the detected movement rate. Further, contents corresponding to a determination result are distributed from the content distribution server.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2016-151512